


Fourth time around

by killerweasel



Series: Til the morning comes [4]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bloodplay, M/M, Multi, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It might not work for everyone, but it works for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fourth time around

Title: Fourth time around  
Fandom: Angel/Buffy  
Characters: Lindsey McDonald/Spike/Rupert Giles/Xander Harris  
Word Count: 847  
Rating: R  
AU after _To Shanshu in LA_  
Summary: It might not work for everyone, but it works for them.

**Fourth time around**

“How did you talk me into this again?” I kicked a rock and smiled as it dented a tombstone.

“You’re the one who said you were bored.” Spike put his arm around my neck. “Besides, the Slayer’s too wounded to go patrolling tonight and our boys decided to help out. We have to keep an eye on them, make sure they stay out of trouble.”

A noise in the distance made me tilt my head. “Did you hear that?”

“If you mean a menacing, yet squishy noise, then yes.” Spike’s face shifted and I followed suit. “I think we might have found that Supotco demon that’s been eating all of the neighborhood cats and dogs. Just make sure to stay out of reach of the tentacles, those things sting like a bitch.”

The words had barely left his mouth when I saw something snake out of the bushes and curl around Xander’s thigh. Xander howled in pain as he was yanked up into the air. Giles whirled around, slicing at it with the sword he was carrying. With a snarl, we launched ourselves at the demon.

Everything was going just fine and dandy until a tentacle caught me in the side of my head, sending me flying. My head hit the edge of a crypt. The last thing I heard before the world went black was Spike screaming my name.

\---

“Lindsey? Come on, you have to open your eyes.”

My eyes fluttered open. The room seemed to spin in three different directions at once, causing me to slam them shut again. “Fuck. Anyone get the license plate of the truck that ran me over?” I touched the side of my head gently, wincing at the flare of pain. “Is everyone okay? How’s Xander?”

“I’m right here.” A warm body pressed against my own. “We’re all fine.” The scent of fresh blood hit my nostrils. “I take that back. Some of us were wounded by tentacles. It took a chunk out of my leg.”

“Giles is getting the medical supplies from the bathroom.” Spike’s fingers traced over my chest. “I swear we’re going to have to start buying that crap in bulk if we keep this up.”

I pried an eye open again. This time the room stayed in one place. “Once you get patched up, the four of us aren’t leaving this room until tomorrow.”

Spike helped me sit up. I checked out Xander’s leg. “You’re going to have scars from that if you aren’t careful.”

Giles sat down next to us with the medical kit. “We’ll just have to tie him to the bed if he doesn’t let us take care of him.”

The flush that rose up Xander’s neck cracked Spike up. “After everything we’ve done, you’ll still blush at the hint of something kinky. It’s cute.”

“You’re bleeding, Giles.” I stretched my hand out, touching his shirt where the crimson spot was slowly spreading. “Spike, take care of Xander, I’ll see to this.”

I peeled Giles’ shirt off, exposing a gash that ran from his shoulder to his elbow. Leaning in, I licked and kissed along the wound, smirking at the tiny moans coming from his throat. A matching sound came from Xander. Shooting a glance over my shoulder, I watched Spike doing the same thing. It would help seal the cuts and speed up the healing process. Of course, it also tended to make all of us horny as hell, but that wasn’t exactly a bad thing.

It didn’t take long for a pile of clothing to end up on the floor. What followed was almost like a dance. While Giles and Xander were rarely intimate with one another, they didn’t object to the vampires having fun with anyone who got within touching range. Spike and I would switch off, moving from person to person, often meeting in the middle to share a kiss before diving back down for more.

\---

The look on Giles’ face when Spike told him he was leaving had lead to me putting some of my hard-earned Wolfram and Hart money to work. I’d rented a house big enough for the four of us to live comfortably, plus had necro-tempered glass installed to prevent any sun-related accidents. So far, everything had worked out quite well. The Slayer wasn’t thrilled by the living arrangement at all, but it wasn’t any of her damn business. And considering she’d dated Angel, she didn’t have any excuse to pass judgment on the rest of us.

Waking up sandwiched between two warm bodies with third on top of me was a rather nice feeling. I glanced over at the clock. No one had to be anywhere for hours. Spike murmured something, shifting a bit until his head was on my chest. I could feel Xander’s heart beating in his breast under my fingertips. The rhythm was soothing and I soon found myself drifting off again. What we had together was perfect and I wouldn’t trade anything in the world for it. There was a smile on my face as I fell asleep.

_Fin_


End file.
